


Gaiden - O amor de Atena

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [8]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após muitos anos das últimas batalhas, Seiya e Saori iniciam uma vida, o que levanta a ira do pai da deusa, que ao saber que Saori carrega um filho do cavaleiro que afrontou e superou os deuses, decide tomar providências.Essa fanfic se passa antes da minha outra fic de CDZ "O amor de Atena", mostrando um pouco do que aconteceu antes e circunstâncias ligadas ao nascimento de Aimi.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363





	1. Justiça ou afronta?

**Author's Note:**

> *Parceria novamente realizada com Claudio J. Gama.*
> 
> CDZ e seus personagens não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– NÃO É POSSÍVEL!!!

Cinco ninfas entraram assustadas com olhos arregrados na sala dourada do deus dos deuses, que atirava raios em todas as direções, com uma raiva assustadora nos olhos. Ele apenas se conteve ao perceber a presença de suas subordinadas e da pequena criança de cinco anos escondida atrás de sua mãe, agarrando-se em seu vestido com medo.

– Senhor... – a mulher começou devagar, olhando rapidamente para a filha assustada – Está tudo bem aqui?

– O senhor está sempre tão calmo... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A ninfa de olhos puxados questionou.

O deus arfava de raiva, com o olhar ainda em chamas na direção delas. Nenhuma se atrevia a falar, apenas o olhavam apreensivas. Quando finalmente conseguiu controlar-se, respirou fundo e se dirigiu à ninfa de cabelos castanho escuros.

– Tháyma, por favor... Eu lhe enviarei informações depois ou a chamarei aqui.

– Tudo bem – ela respondeu, entendendo imediatamente e erguendo a garotinha no colo, deixando o local em seguida – Apesar de perder a cabeça quando está zangado ele ainda se preocupa bastante com você, querida. É melhor voltarmos quando ele estiver mais calmo – falou, já fora da sala dourada.

– Mamãe, por que ele está bravo?

– Eu não sei, meu amor. Mas logo deve estar tudo bem. Com sorte não será nada tão ruim que não se possa resolver, minha pequena Celeste.

******

– O que?! – Kýma e Aeris exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Está certo disso, senhor?! – Káfsi lhe perguntou.

– Eu tenho certeza! O eterno ciclo foi quebrado. Isso pode mudar tudo! Não só agora, mas das próximas vezes que Atena voltar à Terra também!

– Como o senhor soube...? Por acaso não andou os espionando tão a fundo... – Arashi questionou sem jeito, sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouco.

– Não!! Por acaso acha que eu passaria para observar calado uma blasfêmia dessas?! Teria acabado com os dois no mesmo instante!

As ninfas suspiraram aliviadas, mas a questão ainda não estava bem esclarecida.

– Confesso que me descuidei de minha observação nos últimos tempos... Mas quando finalmente decido verificar como andam as coisas na Terra após as últimas batalhas de minha filha Atena... Descubro que ele está casada!! E com um mortal!! Um cavaleiro de bronze!! Que ousou afrontar e superar vários deuses!!!

As ninfas exclamaram em espanto, mais pelos gritos de Zeus do que pelas recentes notícias.

– Está falando de...? – Káfsi começava a deduzir.

– Fala do cavaleiro de Pegasu? – Aeris perguntou pausadamente.

Após um longo e incômodo silêncio, voltaram a encolher-se e saltar de susto quando Zeus exclamou.

– E isso não foi o pior!!! Se fosse apenas isso... Eu até poderia pensar em perdoar minha filha... Um castigo poderia corrigi-la.

– O que foi que aconteceu além disso? – falou Arashi, apreensiva.

O deus bufou de raiva e falou entre dentes.

– Atena... Está carregando um filho dele!!!

– O QUE?!! – Todas espantaram-se.

– Mas... Hum... Senhor... – Kýma finalmente falou – Achei... Que Atena não podia gerar descendentes.

– Ela pode... O que não quer dizer que deva!! Atena fez seus votos há incontáveis eras de manter-se como uma deusa virgem, para sempre!!

– Mas... – uma outra voz falou de repente – Senhor... Aquela mulher é apenas a hospedeira da deusa Atena e nem se lembra disso, embora tenha conhecimento a respeito. Apesar de aceitar isso e sempre honrar Atena dando tudo de si nas batalhas... Ela nasceu como humana... Atena é a deusa da justiça... Há mesmo uma justiça se o seu lado humano não pode ser livre pra viver normalmente? Uma criança é sempre uma benção, isso pode não ser tão ruim como pensamos. Uma criança sempre faz bem à uma mulher, seja humana ou não, tanto física quanto psicologicamente.

– HONRA?!!! Não me venha falar de honra, Tháyma! – Falou para a ninfa, que não demonstrou se alterar ou se assustar com o tom de voz agressivo – Lado humano! Justiça! Vida normal de humanos!! Isso é tudo tolice!! Atena nos traiu! Tornou sua alma impura ao se unir aquele humano e agora possui ainda uma prova viva disso!! Não quero ouvir mais ideias ridículas como esta! E onde está Celeste? – Perguntou em tom mais ameno.

– Ela está brincando num local seguro – respondeu simplesmente e voltou ao assunto anterior – Por acaso... Não está intencionando matar essa criança, está? – Perguntou num tom desafiadoramente corajoso.

Zeus lhe lançou um olhar de raiva no mesmo instante, mas procurou controlar-se antes de responder qualquer coisa.

– É claro que não... Essa criança ainda é um semideus. E apesar de ser filho do miserável do Pegasu! Também é meu descendente! Após seu nascimento, eu punirei ambos e a criança ficará sob nossos cuidados!!

A ninfa, pouquíssimos anos mais velha que suas companheiras, fitou o chão dourado e assumiu uma expressão de tristeza, mas não se atreveu a dizer nada mais.

– Atena já sabe disso? – Arashi perguntou com sua doce voz.

– Não. Mas irá descobrir em breve.

O silêncio se apoderou do lugar novamente.

– Eu pensarei em como monitorar essa situação patética! Eu as chamarei se achar necessário.

Todas assentiram silenciosamente com um aceno de cabeça e uma rápida reverência, deixando a sala em seguida.

******

Estavam ambos dormindo abraçados, bem aquecidos pelo cobertor. Seiya acariciava o cabelo da esposa com cuidado enquanto observava seu rosto iluminado por um raio lunar que entrava pela janela. Beijou carinhosamente sua testa e depois seu nariz, o que fez Saori abrir os olhos lentamente.

– Eu também te amo muito, Seiya, mas me deixe dormir – ela disse sonolenta.

– Me desculpa, eu não resisti.

Ela respondeu com um risinho e deu um beijo no tórax do marido, voltando a encolher-se em seus braços.

Seiya afagou de leve suas costas e tornou a fazer carícias em seu cabelo para que ela adormecesse.

******

O cavaleiro despertou ao sentir a esposa se mexendo muito em seus braços, mas ainda assim vagarosamente, provavelmente tentando não acordá-lo. Seiya olhou em volta, percebendo que ainda estava um pouco escuro e se dirigiu à Saori.

– Está se sentindo bem? Tem alguma dor?

Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou, parecia um tanto aflita e estava pálida. Seiya levou uma mão a seu rosto, a temperatura não parecia alterada.

– Não estou me sentindo muito bem – respondeu baixinho, fechando os olhos de novo.

– Qual é o problema? Você está pálida.

– Estou enjoada.

– De novo? Você ficou assim há dois dias... Achei que tivesse melhorado.

– Seiya... – ela falou em tom interrogativo e o encarou, como que perguntando se pensavam a mesma coisa, sorrindo ao pensar no quanto ele demorava pra entender algumas coisas.

– O que foi?

Ela riu e deslizou uma mão por seu rosto.

– Eu tenho pensado nos últimos dias... Que talvez...

– O QUE?! – Ele exclamou incrédulo ao entender onde ela queria chegar.

A deusa segurou a mão do marido e a guiou para baixo das cobertas, pousando-a sobre seu ventre. Seiya a afagou por alguns instantes, ainda em choque com o que estava acontecendo, e quando a mão de Saori pousou novamente sobre a sua ali, ele pode confirmar que a proporção daquele local estava maior.

– Tem alguns dias que notei essa alteração e outras, mas... Não tinha certeza.

– Saori... Você está... – ele falava, ainda impressionado.

– Você também pode sentir, Seiya? Há um cosmo aqui dentro. Nem meu, nem seu, e de nós dois ao mesmo tempo – ela dizia com o mais doce sorriso.

A resposta do cavaleiro foi uma gargalhada de felicidade e o forte abraço no qual envolveu a esposa em seguida.

– Eu não acredito! – Exclamava com felicidade, ouvindo Saori rir enquanto retribuía o abraço – Eu sou pai!

Ela riu mais ainda, sentindo o tecido macio do pijama de Seiya contra seu rosto.

– Mas o bebê nem nasceu ainda. Tem pouquíssimo tempo de vida até agora.

– Eu vou proteger vocês dois! – Ele disse erguendo-se com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão – Nosso bebê vai nascer e ser tão lindo quanto a mãe.

– E já pudemos perceber que tão forte quanto o pai.

Seiya tinha um sorriso doce e deslizava o indicador suavemente por seu nariz e seus lábios.

– Me desculpe... Fiquei tão feliz que me esqueci completamente que você estava se sentindo mal. Quer que eu vá buscar alguma coisa?

– Não, já vai passar. E isso não é algo que podemos parar ou evitar.

– Vai continuar acontecendo até ele nascer?

– Ao menos por um bom tempo ainda vai. Mas eu suportarei cada sofrimento com prazer pra ter o nosso pequeno nos braços no final de tudo.

– Eu farei o impossível pra te ajudar a suportar isso.

– Eu sei que fará. Seiya...

– Hum?

– E se for uma menina?

Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa.

– Eu vou ficar muito feliz também.

Saori fechou os olhos quando viu Seiya aproximar-se e beijá-la longamente.

– Muito obrigado, querida.

– Obrigada, Seiya – sussurrou sorridente.

******

– Você, o gêmeo mais velho, se chamará Astrapih. Cuidará dos assuntos que exigirem firmeza e agressividade em combate. Espero que se saia bem livrando-se do Pegasu quando chegar a hora certa, e de todos que tentarem protege-los.

– Assim eu farei, meu pai – ele respondeu prontamente.

– Você, a gêmea mais nova, Ignis, deve se sair tão bem quanto seu irmão nas mesmas tarefas, mas não se esqueça de que seu principal dever é saber lidar com Atena nos próximos tempos. Atena está longe demais dos deuses. Você será a ponte entre ela e nós, até que esteja outra vez do nosso lado, ou que entregue sua vida como castigo. E seu bebê será com toda certeza uma menina. Eu não desejo matar essa criança, apesar de ser filha de Pegasu – falou o nome com desprezo – Você também será útil para lidarmos com ela quando crescer.

– Sim, meu pai.

De um canto da sala, as ninfas observavam as duas crianças gêmeas ajoelhadas diante de Zeus. Celeste, que muito em breve teria sete anos completos, permanecia quieta de mãos dadas com Tháyma. Os dois novos guerreiros possuíam longos cabelos dourados, pele clara e olhos tão azuis quanto os de Zeus. Eram dotados de uma beleza estonteante e uma aparência não menos encantadora, mas também imponente, especialmente o mais o velho, mesmo ainda parecendo crianças de mais ou menos oito anos. Podiam sentir a agressividade em seus cosmos. A mais nova não parecia muito diferente, mas emanava alguma tranquilidade e gentileza.

– Vocês crescerão rapidamente. Muito mais rápido do que crianças normais. Deve ser assim para que se torne possível cumprir tal tarefa – Zeus dizia com autoridade – Passaram por treinamentos dia e noite comigo e com seus irmãos mais velhos, até que possam alcançar o verdadeiro poder digno de um deus! Essa criança nascerá em menos de um ano, e quando isso acontecer, os dois devem estar prontos! Irão monitorar a vida de Atena e Pegasus, o nascimento da criança, e o que acontecerá depois disso. Quando completarem seu treinamento e crescimento, eu lhes darei armaduras feitas da minha própria Kamui. Serão forjadas por Hefestos, o ferreiro dos deuses. E quando chegar o momento certo... Nós acabaremos com Pegasu, e Atena e a criança serão trazidos para nós. E se aqueles outros cavaleiros de bronze se atreverem a ajudar, também devem ser tirados do caminho, sem nenhuma piedade.

******

– A criança surgiu há cinco meses. Quero que monitorem os três até que nasça. Nenhum ato hostil por enquanto, nem mesmo contra Pegasu. Eu quero Atena e a criança vivas!

Ambos, que agora aparentavam ter uns doze anos, curvaram-se em assentimento e se dirigiram para a saída, sendo seguidos pelas ninfas, que observaram um feixe de luz transportá-los dali.


	2. Presente de amor

Seiya subiu as escadas da casa cuidadosamente com a esposa nos braços. Ela tinha o maior sorriso já visto em seu rosto, repousava a cabeça sobre o ombro de Seiya e tinha as mãos acariciando a barriga. Ambos riam de felicidade devido ao último fato ocorrido e preferiam aproveitá-lo em seu quarto do que no sofá, até mesmo porque seria bem mais confortável para Saori na condição em que estava. O cavaleiro empurrou a porta com o pé e entrou, deitando-a com delicadeza na cama. Buscou mais travesseiros e os arrumou ali. Saori ergueu-se para apoiar as costas.

– Eu estou tão feliz, meu amor! – Seiya sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, abraçando-a e beijando seu rosto.

– Eu também estou – ela riu.

– Mal posso esperar pra segurar nossa menininha no colo.

– Seiya!! – Ela chamou, com um grande sorriso e os olhos úmidos pela emoção que sentia – Ela está fazendo de novo!

Seiya uniu uma das mãos à mão que Saori repousava sobre o ventre, sentindo explosões de alegria dentro de si com o movimento da criança ali. Há poucos minutos a bebê havia finalmente se mexido pela primeira vez, após longos cinco meses de expectativa. Os dois aproveitaram em silêncio por longos minutos, até que o movimento parou.

– Estou tão ansiosa... Também quero conhecer logo nossa garotinha. Quando descobrimos sobre ela... Quando nos disseram que será uma menina... Quando a senti se mexer hoje... Meu coração parece que vai explodir de felicidade! Depois de todas aquelas batalhas... Perdas, tristezas, sangue derramado, onde arriscamos nossas vidas e quase perdemos uns aos outros... Poder carregar outra vida dentro de mim... Senti-la se mexendo e crescendo aqui dentro – falou acariciando a barriga – A sensação é indescritível, Seiya.

– Eu sei... Parece até que estou sonhando... – ele tinha o sorriso mais bobo que Saori já vira em seu rosto – Depois de tudo aquilo... Tantas vezes eu encarei a morte, eu quase te perdi... É a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido. Ela será tão linda e carinhosa quanto você.

– Ou teimosa e corajosa como você.

Ambos compartilharam uma breve risada.

– Precisamos contar aos outros.

– Sim. Ficarão loucos de alegria, especialmente Seika e Tatsumi – Seiya comentou.

– Espero que os meninos de Shiryu e Shunrei não se importem de ter uma menininha pra brincar e não um menino.

– Eles também vão adorar! Ela será tão adorável quanto você. Até seus parentes divinos malucos cairiam aos pés dela.

Saori emitiu uma grande risada, dando um tapinha no braço do marido.

– Os médicos disseram que ela é capaz de nos ouvir e que conhece a nossa voz – Saori lembrou.

– É mesmo... Será que você sente nossa felicidade, Aimi? – Perguntou estendendo a mão para acariciar a barriga da esposa novamente, em poucos segundos sentindo um chute da bebê na palma de sua mão.

– Ela pode sim... – a futura mãe falou sorridente.

– Quem é a garotinha da mamãe e do papai?! – Seiya perguntou brincalhão, sentindo novos movimentos, e ouvindo Saori rir.

– Essa é a melhor sensação do mundo! Um dos melhores afagos que já recebi.

Longos minutos se seguiram em silêncio, em que os dois apenas afagavam com todo o amor e cuidado do mundo a criança que estava ali. Sentindo todo o carinho que recebia e como se também desejasse mostrar sua felicidade, a bebê se movia suavemente dentro de sua mãe. Saori começou a entoar uma doce canção de ninar e após algum tempo, subitamente, o movimento diminuiu sob as carícias do casal, até parar.

– Ela se cansou... – Seiya falou.

– Bebês também dormem quando estão aqui dentro, Seiya. Dormem, bocejam, se espreguiçam, chupam dedo, sorriem, brincam... Às vezes é até difícil dormir logo de tanto que se mexem certas noites – Saori riu – Mas acredito que será uma criança doce. Mesmo agora quando ela se agitou, seus movimentos foram tão suaves... E ela reagiu todas as vezes que escutou a nossa voz ou sentiu nosso toque.

– Apesar de termos lido isso num dos seus livros, ainda fico impressionado. Ela nem nasceu ainda... Vai ser teimosa como eu.

Saori soltou mais uma gargalhada.

– Eu te amo, Seiya.

– Eu também te amo. Obrigado, Saori... Por me dar uma vida ainda melhor do que eu poderia desejar. Pelo nosso presente, nosso pequeno amor – falou acariciando o ventre da deusa, e se aproximando para olhar em seus olhos.

– Obrigada, Seiya. Depois de tantas batalhas, você me deu a vida simples e feliz que eu sempre desejei.

Seus lábios foram encobertos pelos do cavaleiro, que de olhos fechados, sentiu uma lágrima de felicidade escorrer de seus olhos.

******

– Como são tolos... – Astrapih comentou do distante ponto de observação em que estavam da casa.

Não podiam ver o casal com clareza por aquela janela devido à distância, mas os cosmos podiam sentir muito bem.

– Não é possível que esperem viver em paz e felizes pra sempre depois que essa criança nascer.

– Não acho que Atena seja tão tola. Ela parece feliz, mas deve estar alerta. Devemos ter muito cuidado, ela pode nos perceber em algum momento.

– Não entendo porque nosso pai quer esperar ainda dois anos depois do nascimento pra intervirmos.

– A criança precisará de Atena pra se alimentar. Se ela acabar morrendo logo pelas mãos de nosso pai, o bebê pode se prejudicar sem ela. E nosso pai quer o bebê vivo.

– Que ironia terrível! O sangue divino dos deuses misturado com o sangue mortal de Pegasu! Nunca houve afronta tão grande quanto esta!

– Acalme-se... Se acabar elevando seu cosmo, mesmo que seja apenas um pouco, podem nos notar.

Ele inspirou fundo, claramente irritado, mas precisava admitir que ela estava certa.

******

– Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem!

Também estava nervoso, porém não pior do que Saori. Ela estava deitada em seu colo, no banco de trás do carro, chorando de dor silenciosamente, com sua respiração ofegante. Tatsumi dirigia o carro o mais rápido que podia. Por ainda ser quatro da manhã, não havia congestionamento. Seika os olhava do banco da frente, vez ou outra. Sua expressão estava aflita devido à preocupação.

– Fique comigo o tempo todo, Seiya!! Por favor!

– Eu vou ficar! Eu juro que não sairei do lado de vocês duas nenhum segundo! Vai dar tudo certo. Logo teremos nossa bebezinha nos braços, querida. Aguente por mais um tempo.

A deusa assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força quando uma dor muito pior a tomou durante um segundo ou dois. Não estava com medo, se preparara física e psicologicamente para aquilo, e ter Seiya ao seu lado era imensamente confortante, mas a dor era lancinante e estava difícil aguentá-la.

Com mais alguns instantes Tatsumi estacionou em frente ao hospital da fundação da família Kido, onde enfermeiras já os esperavam. Rapidamente, Saori foi levada para dentro e em alguns instantes, com Seiya ao seu lado, por longas horas ela se dedicou a um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida.

******

– Acha mesmo que o corpo humano vai resistir a isso?

Os dois irmãos, agora com aparência adulta e trajando belas e imponentes armaduras douradas, estavam bem camuflados na escuridão no topo de um edifício. Haviam observado a chegada de Saori ao hospital em frente minutos atrás.

– Humanas e humanas passam por isso todos os dias nesse mundo. São muito mais resistentes do que você pensa. E sendo Atena não vai morrer tão facilmente.

– Tem certeza disso? Ela veio gritando, chorando e sangrando há vários minutos, desde que acordou Pegasu quando ainda estavam em casa. E mesmo agora posso sentir seu cosmo muito perturbado. Como uma criatura tão pequena e fraca pode causar tanto sofrimento a uma deusa se nem nasceu ainda? Como Atena pode ficar tão feliz com um ser que lhe causa tanta dor?

– Ela ainda não viu nada. As próximas horas serão muito piores. Apesar de não ter nascido ainda, já é certo que o cosmo poderoso que sentimos é do bebê. E sendo ou não uma deusa, nenhuma criança nasce sem causar sofrimento. Quanto a sua última pergunta, eu não sei responder. As humanas falam alguma coisa sobre algo chamado amor e sobre o filho compensar toda a dor, Tháyma disse algo parecido uma vez sobre Celeste, mas também não faz sentido algum pra mim.

******

– Seiya... – ela o chamou com a voz embargada, mas um enorme sorriso no rosto – Pare de chorar, querido. Venha ver nossa pequena mais de perto – dizia baixinho.

– Eu... Estou tão feliz, Saori – ele dizia rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, quando se aproximou para atender ao pedido da esposa, enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão.

Saori estava exausta, um tanto debilitada, e agora que tudo havia finalmente acabado, o sono começava a toma-la. A deusa tinha dificuldade em manter os olhos abertos e até mesmo em prestar muita atenção à filha. Seiya apareceu ao seu lado e beijou suavemente seus lábios, em seguida afastando-se para observar a bebê que murmurava nos braços da mãe. Ela chorava toda vez que alguma enfermeira tentava limpar seu rostinho ou tocar nela, acalmando-se apenas com os afagos de Saori. Seiya ergueu a mão, com um pouco de receio, mas acariciou de leve a cabeça da menina, que silenciou com o contato, parecendo gostar do carinho.

– Ainda nem dá pra ver direito com ela é desse jeito... – ele comentou.

– Não se preocupem – uma das enfermeiras lhe falou – Isso é normal nos primeiros minutos. Depois que ela tomar banho, a circulação do sangue vai melhorar e logo ela estará em sua cor normal e não se importará de abrir os olhinhos – ela disse sorridente.

– Ela tem o seu cabelo, Seiya.

Ele olhou novamente para a filha, constatando que ela tinha cabelos castanhos, exatamente iguais aos seus.

– Saori – Seiya chamou preocupado ao notar que ela quase dormia.

– Não se preocupe – a enfermeira voltou a falar – Esse processo é muito exaustivo, especialmente para o primeiro filho. Tudo correu normalmente. Ela ficará bem.

Aquilo não aliviou muito sua preocupação, mas ficou um pouco mais tranquilo.

– Preciso leva-la de vocês por um tempinho agora.

– Tudo bem – Saori murmurou – Seja boazinha, querida – disse para a bebê, beijando sua testa com cuidado.

A enfermeira recolheu a menina delicadamente, a envolvendo com um lençol. A bebê reclamou ao ser separada de sua mãe e voltou a chorar. Seiya observou quando a enfermeira a levou para um balcão, onde havia uma banheirinha preparada com água morna, onde ela logo começou a banhar a criança. Não encontrou muito para fazer depois, apenas observava com preocupação Saori adormecer. Em alguns minutos, outra enfermeira veio informa-lo que ela estava bem e poderia ser levada ao quarto com o bebê em breve.

– Aqui está ela, papai – a mulher sorridente havia voltado, com Aimi banhada, vestida e uma pulseirinha de identificação presa ao pulso delicado – Quer segurá-la? Vamos ajudar a mamãe a trocar de roupa antes de irmos.

– Claro que sim! – Ele disse baixinho, mas muito feliz.

Recebeu a criança nos braços com todo o cuidado, a ninando e conversando com ela enquanto as enfermeiras acordavam Saori e a ajudavam a trocar de roupa, mesmo que a menina não entendesse uma palavra. Ela tinha a pele branquinha como Saori e finalmente abriu os olhos, mas rapidamente os fechou de novo. Seiya teve a leve impressão de ver um azul bonito brilhando ali, mas não pode ter certeza, o que em nada abalou a enorme felicidade e orgulho que sentia. Depois de tantos anos, tantas lutas e sofrimento, ele tinha aquela que mais amava ao seu lado e ela acabara de lhe dar o presente mais bonito e precioso que já ganhara em toda a sua vida. Sentiu os olhos marejarem novamente e beijou a testa da menina com todo o seu carinho.

– Seiya.

Ele se virou ao ouvir Saori chama-lo, e levou Aimi até ela. Após a bebê ser alimentada durante alguns instantes, as duas acabaram adormecendo e Seiya as acompanhou até um quarto de repouso.


	3. Os deuses gêmeos

– Saori...

O sussurro chegou distante aos seus ouvidos. Sentiu alguém beijar delicadamente seu rosto. E então lembrou-se. Ela havia perdido a consciência quando a estavam levando para o quarto. A última coisa de que se lembrava era o aperto firme de Seiya em sua mão durante todo o caminho até ali.

– Saori...

Os olhos azuis abriram-se devagar. Ela piscou algumas vezes, percebendo o ambiente em volta. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos de novo, sua cabeça repousava num travesseiro branco e fofinho, bem como o colchão, e um lençol a protegia do frio. Uma de suas camisolas substituía o vestido que usava antes.

– Querida... Você está bem?

Ela finalmente deixou de lado a reconstituição mental dos fatos e se virou bem devagar para o outro lado. A primeira coisa que seus olhos focaram foi o bercinho transparente com mantas cor-de-rosa e brancas a sua frente e sentado na beirada da cama, um Seiya muito feliz e satisfeito, segurando um pequeno embrulho de cobertores infantis nos braços. A deusa chorou de emoção ao ver aquilo, recebendo uma carícia de Seiya em seus cabelos.

– Não chore, assim vai ficar difícil ver nossa princesa. Ela é tão linda quanto você – disse secando suas lágrimas com os dedos – Fique deitada. Eu vou colocar ela aí com você. Aimi, veja como sua mãe é linda, igual a você.

Seiya levantou-se com a filha nos braços e cuidadosamente a deitou junto com Saori. Ela olhou com atenção para cada detalhe da pequena, vendo-a mexer os bracinhos e pés, sua pele era bem clarinha como a da mãe. Ela vestia uma roupinha rosa claro e branca. Olhou atentamente seu rostinho. Se parecia com ela, mas seus poucos fios de cabelo eram castanhos como os de Seiya. Levou a mão até a barriguinha da bebê e a afagou. A menina riu e quando abriu os olhos, Saori pode ver que eram tão azuis quanto os seus. A bebê olhou para o lado, encarando Saori, e emitindo uma exclamação de alegria. O olhar dela se parecia tanto com o de Seiya, mas seu sorriso a deixava ainda mais parecida com Saori.

– Olá, Aimi – ela sorriu e segurou as lágrimas, que insistiam em vir aos seus olhos – Mamãe ama muito você, meu amor.

Beijou a bochecha fofinha da criança e acariciou a pele macia de seu rosto com o polegar. A abraçou com cuidado e viu Seiya se aproximar, beijando suavemente a testa da filha e em seguida selando seus lábios com os de Saori apaixonadamente. Ele também tinha os olhos marejados e se segurava para não chorar mais do que já havia feito quando sentiu seu coração invadido de felicidade ao ouvir a filha chorando em seu nascimento e ao segurá-la pela primeira vez junto com Saori, que estando exausta e enfraquecida, não teve muita chance de prestar atenção à bebê no momento.

– Minha família está toda aqui agora. E é tão linda... A coisa mais linda que já vi. Acho que meu cosmo vai explodir de felicidade – Seiya lhe falou ao se afastar.

– Posso dizer o mesmo.

– Será que ela não está com fome?

– Ela mamou antes de me trazerem pra cá. Disso eu me lembro, embora vagamente. Ela vai chorar quando tiver fome de novo. A enfermeira não disse nada?

– Ela me instruiu de como cuidar dela e falou pra chama-la quando você acordasse. É melhor fazer isso logo.

Seiya chamou a enfermeira responsável por Saori, e ela logo chegou ao quarto, analisando o estado da mãe e da criança e lhes dando mais algumas instruções. Ela as considerou saudáveis e bem para receber visitas, ergueu a parte de cima do colchão para Saori ficar sentada com Aimi nos braços, e se retirou.

– Os outros estão lá fora com Seika. Tatsume foi cuidar da casa por um tempo antes de voltar pra cá. Você sente mesmo bem pra receber visitas?

– Sim, eu quero vê-los.

Seiya saiu por alguns segundos e voltou com Seika, os cinco cavaleiros, Shunrei e os dois filhos, Shoryu e Hyuho. Todos encantaram-se com a bebê e enquanto conversavam com Saori, Seiya olhou pela janela do quarto. O céu azul e sereno parecia anunciar um futuro de paz, mas interiormente Seiya ainda receava pela paz da família. Há anos não eram perturbados, mas não duvidava que com o nascimento de Aimi, algum parente de Saori decidisse incomodá-los. Porém, se acontecesse, ele estaria preparado. Agora tinha ainda mais motivos e mais força para lutar. Protegeria as pessoas que mais amava e tudo que queria no momento era viver aquela felicidade com elas. Virou-se para o grupo que conversava baixinho, mas animadamente com a deusa, e deixou um sorriso sincero surgir em seus lábios.

******

Pés absolutamente silenciosos invadiram o quarto pela madrugada. A mãe encolhida debaixo dos lençóis e o cavaleiro para o qual o gêmeo mais velho olhava com implicância, estava dormindo no sofá. O quarto estava escuro, mas podiam ver que o bercinho estava vazio, iriam verificar o berçário depois.

– Eles estão mesmo acabados – Ignis cochichou ao notar que não vinha nenhuma reação do casal – Esse é o grande cavaleiro de Pegasu?

– É um fraco. Não consigo acreditar que foi capaz de superar os deuses.

– Não o subestime só porque somos deuses. Está sentindo o cosmo monstruoso que há nele? É quase tão poderoso quanto o cosmo de Atena.

– Verifique como Atena está. Ouvi os humanos lá fora falarem que não é incomum ter febre depois de passar por isso.

A deusa loura foi à cama onde estava sua irmã, com a qual nunca convivera de verdade, e estendeu as mãos para tocar sua testa e o local onde deveria estar o ventre da deusa sob os lençóis, com todo o cuidado, a fim de não despertá-la. Emitiu uma luz dourada de suas mãos e a extinguiu após alguns segundos.

– Ela está muito esgotada e o corpo ainda está machucado por dentro, mas vai ficar bem logo. Não é necessário nos preocuparmos com a vida dela. Enquanto nosso pai decidir mantê-la viva, não é algo assim que vai arriscá-la. E não tem nenhuma febre, até parece que Pegasu não ia se preocupar com todos os detalhes. Cuida melhor dela do que de si mesmo. Se nosso pai a quer viva só pela criança ou para castiga-la depois... Não temos que nos preocupar, ela estará aqui quando a hora chegar.

– O cosmo de Pegasu está se elevando. Deve ter nos percebido. É melhor irmos embora antes que acorde.

– Não me surpreende. Segundo nosso pai, este idiota chegou a despertar de um coma quando sentiu o cosmo de Tetis perto de Atena.

– Ele nos servirá nesses dois anos, mas pode nos dar trabalho quando viermos... O melhor seria fazer algo agora. Creio que nosso pai está sendo imprudente.

– Pensa em acabar com a vida dele enquanto dorme? - Ela abafou o riso – Pense nos antecedentes dele, lembre das ordens que recebemos e não conte com essa possibilidade. Uma luta aqui poderia pôr tudo a perder. Vamos logo embora – ela disse já de pé, caminhando em passos cautelosos para longe do casal e desaparecendo ali.

Astrapih deu um último olhar ao casal, conseguindo perceber semelhanças do rosto de Atena com o de sua irmã gêmea, não podendo negar que, mesmo sendo uma inimiga, a deusa de Terra era tão bonita quanto Ignis. Olhou com desprezo para Seiya e seguiu a irmã, sumindo no mesmo lugar.

– Saori! – Seiya levantou assustado, olhando em volta a procura de intrusos ou quem sabe, enfermeiras, mas não havia ninguém.

Correu para a cama onde estava a esposa e a encontrou dormindo sem nenhum sinal de perturbação.

– Mas... Que cosmos foram esses que acabei de sentir? Um era tão agressivo... E o outro tão calmo, mas amedrontador... Eu tenho certeza que tranquei a porta. Não pode ter sido um sonho.

Não queria deixar Saori nem por um segundo, prometera isso a ela, mas encarou a porta com uma pontada de desconfiança. Verificou as janelas e pegou a chave da porta, aproximando-se de Saori e beijando demoradamente sua testa.

– Eu juro que eu vou voltar voando – lhe sussurrou acariciando seu rosto.

Caminhou em silêncio até a porta e a abriu, constatando que estava trancada, o que tornava as coisas ainda mais estranhas. Já do lado de fora tornou a trancá-la e correu o mais silenciosamente que podia na direção em que ficava o berçário.

******

– Aquela ali – a irmã apontou para uma criança de roupinha rosa na fileira do outo lado.

– É igualzinha à Atena. Mas que cor estranha de cabelo.

– É de Pegasu. E essa cor é muito comum entre os humanos. Se te deixa menos decepcionado saber, os olhos dela são iguaizinhos aos nossos.

– Todas essas crianças são deixadas sozinhas aqui à noite?

– Não. Todos esses nasceram nos últimos dois dias. As mães estão debilitadas como Atena e não convém deixar durante a noite criaturas tão frágeis nas mãos de pais sem habilidade. Por isso são todos trazidos pra cá. Se algum deles chorar ou tiver algum problema, com certeza uma enfermeira que está em algum lugar aí dentro virá cuidar dele.

– Como sabe tudo isso? Pra que estudar tanto os humanos?

– Nosso pai exigiu uma missão perfeita e me deu os meios para executá-la, estudar um pouco sobre os humanos era um deles.

Se detiveram por mais algum tempo observando a menina e os outros bebês.

– Não sente algo estranho olhando pra eles?

– Sim, mas certamente é porque apesar de termos a mesma aparência que os humanos, nunca fomos desse tamanho. É muito mais proveitoso não nascer tão pequeno, frágil e totalmente dependente.

Ignis olhou novamente para as crianças, sem encontrar explicação alguma para a estranha sensação, e em seguida deixaram o lugar antes que alguém aparecesse ali.

******

Seiya finalmente chegou ao corredor do berçário, rapidamente se pondo a frente do vidro e se tranquilizando ao ver que Aimi estava bem. A enfermeira apareceu e acenou para ele, devia ter ouvido seus passos. Em segundos a mulher estava do lado de fora.

– Algum problema? Você... É o pai daquela adorável garotinha de olhos azuis.

– Sim, sou eu. Não aconteceu nada demais. Eu só... Estava sem sono.

– Ficou preocupado com a pequena durante a noite? – Ela sorriu – Fique tranquilo. Nós cuidamos muito bem de todos os bebês aqui.

– Não apareceu mais ninguém pra ver eles agora à noite?

– Não... Talvez porque já seja três horas da manhã – ela riu baixinho – Você é o único pai coruja que apareceu aqui. Diga-me... Sua esposa está sozinha? Ela está bem?

– Sim, ela está ótima, ficou dormindo. Eu só corri até aqui rapidamente, vou voltar agora.

– Volte mesmo, mesmo que ela esteja bem não deve deixa-la só nesses dias. Vá logo – ela acenou sorridente enquanto via Seiya se afastar.

O cavaleiro adentrou o quarto, trancando a porta novamente e indo sentar-se ao lado de Saori, que ainda dormia. Não conseguiu mais pregar o olho, ficou a madrugada quase inteira observando a esposa e torcendo para que estivesse mesmo tudo bem e talvez aquilo tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Às quatro e meia da manhã foi vencido pelo sono.


	4. Os motivos dos deuses

– Seiya...

Finalmente abriu os olhos ao terceiro chamado de Saori, que permanecia confortavelmente deitada olhando para ele com um sorriso.

– Que horas são? – Perguntou com um bocejo.

– Oito da manhã.

O cavaleiro sentou-se no sofá ainda um pouco zonzo, percebendo que nem havia tirado o robe que vestira apressadamente por cima do pijama ao sair do quarto de madrugada. Os acontecimentos de horas atrás voltaram a sua mente, mas antes de revela-los à Saori, levantou-se e caminhou até ela.

– Bom dia, querida – disse lhe dando um selinho e sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da cama.

– Bom dia.

– Se sente bem?

– Bem melhor do que ontem, embora ainda me sinta um pouco fraca. Estou ansiosa pra levarmos Aimi pra casa amanhã cedo.

– Eu também – falou com um enorme sorriso – Eu achei que ela estaria aqui quando eu acordasse.

– A enfermeira disse há poucos minutos que quer me ver andando. Que você deveria ir comigo encontra-la a meio caminho do berçário quando estiverem trazendo nossa princesinha pra cá depois do café. Estava mesmo exausto, nem se mexeu quando ela entrou – a deusa emitiu um risinho – E que história é essa de passear pelo hospital de madrugada? – Ela questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha e depois rindo.

– Sobre isso... Estou preocupado.

O semblante feliz de Saori mudou completamente para um rosto sério e apreensivo.

– Seiya... O que aconteceu? Aimi...

– Ela está bem – tranquilizou-a, vendo-a soltar um suspiro de alívio – De madrugada eu senti dois cosmos estranhos.

– O QUE?! – Foi tudo que saiu dos lábios dela.

– Eu não tenho ideia de quem eram. Quando eu acordei não havia ninguém aqui além de nós. Os dois cosmos eram ariscos, mas um deles era bem mais suave. Eu fiquei com medo. Te deixei trancada aqui por alguns minutos e corri até o berçário, mas Aimi estava bem, dormindo. Eu voltei pra cá e só fui conseguir dormir quase de manhã.

Saori ficou muda por alguns instantes, por isso Seiya estava tão cansado. Não sabia o que pensar, aquilo a assustava, principalmente pela filha. Os dois caíram num silêncio perturbador por vários segundos, até se lembrarem que logo a enfermeira estaria ali. Seiya foi tomar banho e trocar de roupa, ajudando Saori a arrumar-se em seguida. Logo foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Uma enfermeira entrou trazendo comida.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou sorridente.

Após Saori ter se alimentado e Seiya ter dado um pulo no restaurante do hospital, a enfermeira acompanhou ambos a caminho do berçário. Saori andava sendo apoiada por Seiya, sem dificuldades ou dor, mas devagar por instruções médicas.

– Você parece muito bem para quem deu à luz da primeira vez. Não sente nada errado mesmo?

– Não.

– Isso é ótimo. Amanhã cedinho poderão ir os três pra casa.

Antes que virassem no próximo corredor, ouviram uma voz familiar conversando com outra enfermeira. Logo ela apareceu empurrando um carrinho com um berço transparente e a bebê acomodada nele. Tatsumi estava ao seu lado, surpreendendo ambos com o encontro.

– Minhas saudações – ele disse para o casal – Como se sente? – Perguntou com real preocupação, pois era praticamente como um pai adotivo para Saori.

– Eu estou ótima, Tatsumi – lhe disse sorrindo – Obrigada.

– É uma garotinha muito bonita e adorável. O senhor Mistumasa ficaria tão feliz em estar aqui pra ver isso – ele cobriu os olhos por um instante, segurando as lágrimas de felicidade.

– Eu tenho certeza que meu avô está muito feliz, de onde ele estiver...

Logo perceberam movimentos no berço móvel e murmúrios alegres vindos dele. Aimi agitava-se e olhava para a mãe, derretendo o coração de todos ali, e fazendo as enfermeiras rirem com suas gracinhas.

– Ela deve estar com fome – a que carregava o berço falou – Vamos deixá-la com vocês agora.

Após levarem Saori de volta ao quarto, Tatsumi conversou rapidamente com o casal e se retirou para que cuidassem do bebê, deixando os três sozinhos. Saori abriu um grande sorriso ao ter a filha nos braços mais uma vez e a levou até seu ombro num doce abraço, beijando e acariciando sua cabecinha.

– Mamãe te ama muito – sussurrou para a pequena.

Seiya as olhava com um sorriso bobo, mas logo sua expressão mudou ao lembrar-se mais uma vez da madrugada conturbada.

– Aimi não parece assustada. Creio que não tentaram nada, mas ainda estiveram ali.

– Sejam quem forem, a enfermeira os teria visto... E nem sabemos de nada ainda. Fico tranquila por Tatsumi e Seika estarem de olho na casa e não ter acontecido nada estranho.

– Eu liguei pra os outros quando estava no restaurante. Eles disseram que irão lá em casa ver como estão as coisas nos arredores.

– Seiya... Estou com medo.

Surpreendeu-se quando o marido sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou as duas, afagando seus longos cabelos e beijando sua testa.

– Não tenha. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu estou aqui. Eu vou proteger você vocês duas. Eu prometi isso e eu vou cumprir. Eu te amo, Saori... Eu amo a nossa princesa, e não vou deixar que ninguém faça nada a vocês, mesmo que seja um deus.

Relaxou nos braços dele, sentindo-se mais confortável com aquelas palavras, mas ainda triste.

– Não é justo que só você se machuque. Por que os deuses nos perseguem tanto...? Todas essas batalhas... Só estávamos nos defendendo. Ela só tem um dia de vida e já aconteceram coisas estranhas antes mesmo do fim dele. Nunca poderemos ser felizes?

– Eu prometo que nós vamos ser. E está tudo bem agora, não vamos deixar essas coisas se colocarem entre nós e os momentos que nós três podemos ter juntos.

– Você está certo.

Aimi murmurou, insinuando que começaria a chorar, o que de fato ela fez no segundo seguinte.

– Não chore, meu amor – Saori pediu quando Seiya a soltou para que ela pudesse amamentar a bebê, que logo silenciou enquanto saciava a fome.

– Ela é tão pequenininha que dá até medo de pensar que amanhã nós estaremos cuidando dela sozinhos. Imagina deixa-la escorregar quando tentarmos lhe dar banho.

– Isso não vai acontecer, eu vou te ensinar depois. E Seika e Tatsumi vão nos ajudar por enquanto.

A enfermeira os havia ensinado tudo que precisavam saber sobre a pequena no dia anterior, mas ainda se sentiam um tanto inseguros com algumas coisas, especialmente Seiya.

******

– É incrível a devoção que ele tem a ela – até mesmo o arrogante deus mais velho se impressionava do seu posto de observação no alto de uma árvore.

– A devoção digna de uma deusa, mas o que me deixa irritada e confusa é o motivo dele.

– É... Não faz sentido algum. Não precisa dessa coisa chamada amor pra ser leal a uma deusa.

– Se fosse só isso... Ele nem precisava ter se casado com ela e gerado uma filha.

– E por que essa criança é tão importante pra eles? O que Atena pretende abrindo mão de seu dever como deusa virgem para prolongar sua vida em uma criança metade humana?

– Lembre-se que não é filha de um humano qualquer.

– Mesmo assim, não faz sentido.

– Eu sei.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio observando o interior do quarto pela janela. Já eram três da tarde. A família havia chegado de manhã bem cedo, junto com o motorista e outra mulher parecida com Pegasu, deviam ter algum laço de sangue, talvez irmãos. Imaginavam que Seiya, mesmo sendo pai de primeira viagem, não seria uma grande decepção, mas estava simplesmente os deixando estarrecidos. Fazia tudo para Atena, e declarou que assim seria até a esposa estar perfeitamente recuperada, por mais que ela insistisse que estava bem e podia se virar em muitas coisas. Pegasu a carregava para cima e para baixo nas escadas, dera banho na bebê sozinho após ser instruído por Atena, que apenas observou muito feliz. O cavaleiro também buscava a filha no berço quando chorava, não tinha problemas em trocar suas fraldas quase sem ajuda de Atena, e rapidamente aprendera a lidar com as mamadeiras da criança.

– Bom... Isso irá garantir que a criança estará bem como nosso pai quer – Ignis comentou – Mas que situação ridícula! Atena é uma deusa! Como pode se deixar ser servida por um reles cavaleiro de bronze até para coisas tão simples? E como uma deusa tão poderosa, irá se recuperar muito mais rápido do que humanas comuns.

– Patético! – O irmão concordou – Pegasu está acostumando muito mal nossa irmanzinha... Talvez essa imagem medíocre que Atena tem hoje seja inteiramente culpa dele. E o pior é que pra tudo isso eles usam uma desculpa sem lógica alguma chamada amor! – Disse irritado batendo no tronco da árvore.

– Pare de se alterar! Quer que aconteça como ontem?! Por pouco ele não nos pegou!

– Isso está ficando um tédio...! Tudo que estamos vendo agora é um casal de traidores sorrindo permanentemente como dois loucos idiotas e um bebê fazendo um reconhecimento de seu novo quarto e dando muito trabalho a eles.

Ela ignorou o comentário, apesar de concordar com Astrapih, e continuou sua observação tentando de todas as formas entender o que acontecia ali e por quê. Passados alguns minutos, sentia Astrapih dar leves socos em seu braço, e pensou no que o tédio era capaz de fazer com as pessoas, fossem humanos ou deuses. Continuou a ignorá-lo até seu sangue começar a ferver por o irmão perturbar sua calma observação.

– Deixe esses três... Vamos fazer alguma coisa. Podíamos treinar ou voltar e relatar as informações – dizia ainda socando a irmã – O que é, Ignis? – Perguntou em tom de deboche – Está com medo de lutar por que é mulher e sabe que pode perder pra mim? – Disse com um sorriso convencido, mas somente até ela realmente perder a cabeça e agarrá-lo pelo pescoço com um rosnado de raiva.

O arrastou à toda velocidade para bem longe da casa, do outro lado do lago, onde iniciaram uma verdadeira pancadaria, que horas mais tarde fez o gêmeo se arrepender de ter provocado a irmã. No cair da noite estavam novamente sentados no alto da mesma árvore. Astrapih agora calado, por mais tédio que sentisse, e Ignis olhando concentrada como sempre para o alvo.

– Não tem tanta diferença da situação deles pra nossa...

– O QUE?! Está ficando louca?!

– Nada que vem deles faz sentido pra nós, mas... O nosso pai nos criou somente para crescer rapidamente, monitorar uma família, roubar seu bebê e convencer a mãe a vir para nosso lado? E depois o que fazemos com o pai? Matá-lo? Mesmo que esteja cuidando tão bem da criança que nosso pai tanto deseja ver bem? Não há nada mais para fazermos com nossa existência?

– Está ficando doida?!! São inimigos, traíram nosso pai e os outros deuses! Essa criança nem deveria existir! Nosso pai foi muito benevolente lhes dando uma alternativa, permitindo que a criança viva, e ainda esperando dois anos para Pegasu se despedir, sem saber, delas duas. O que poderíamos fazer de mais importante do que servir nosso pai? Eu sei que você é mais tranquila, pensante, que esse clima calmo e essa paisagem bonitinha daqui te contagiam, mas em que é diferente do Olimpo? Não se deixe enlouquecer por coisas tão idiotas, Ignis!

– Cale a boca! Vamos aproveitar que Pegasu não está no quarto e as duas estão em sono profundo. Quero ver essa menina bem de perto. E dessa vez eu não quero nenhum rastro de cosmo depois que sairmos!

Transportaram-se para o quarto o mais silenciosamente possível e caminharam até o berço ao lado da cama do casal, onde Saori adormecera. A garotinha dormia bem aconchegada entre cobertores infantis e pequenos travesseiros. Um pônei branco de pelúcia lhe fazia companhia.

– Vai tirá-la daí? – Astrapih cochichou para a irmã.

– Não... Seria interessante saber o quanto um ser tão pequeno pesa, embora eu duvide muito que tenha mais que três quilos e alguns gramas, mas se eu fizer isso, por mais cuidado que eu tenha, com certeza ela sentirá e ao perceber que não sou sua mãe ela vai nos denunciar. Mesmo sendo um bebê, já tem um cosmo impressionante. Uma mínima variação nele trará Pegasu até aqui e fará Atena acordar. Ainda não sei explicar a forte ligação que ela diz ter com a filha, mas posso sentir que mesmo dormindo os cosmos das duas estão conectados o tempo todo.

Ainda se mantiveram algum tempo ali, no qual a gêmea pode notar mais uma vez o quanto a bebê se parecia com Atena, inclusive em seu cosmo amável e quentinho, mas podia sentir ali também a mesma impulsividade de Pegasu. Não disse ao irmão, mas achou a criança realmente linda, e pode entender ao menos uma coisa, porque os bebês seduziam tanto os humanos. Mas ainda não conseguia processar como eram capazes de fazer isso antes de nascerem, mesmo sendo crianças comuns.

– Vamos logo embora.

******

– Faz muito tempo que ele está parado aí olhando a Terra... – Aeris falou para os outras, enquanto observava Zeus obcecado por uma espécie de portal onde podia ver o que se passava.

– Vejam! – Ele apontou – Venham, minhas fiéis ninfas, em breve se erguerá aos céus um belo ser! Embora filha daquele, daquele... Mortal... – disse com desprezo – Mas um dia ela será uma deusa poderosa e me trará muito orgulho! E se tudo der certo, arrebatarei minha filha Atena de volta para onde ela nunca deveria ter saído!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Ria enlouquecido, fazendo as ninfas o olharem assustadas.

– Senhor... – Káfsi começou – Acha mesmo que há chances disso acontecer tão facilmente...? Não estamos falando de qualquer um. É Pegasu.

Zeus interrompeu sua gargalhada, assumiu um semblante de raiva e deu um soco no braço de seu trono dourado, que poderia facilmente ter quebrado se fosse mais frágil.

– COMO OUSA DUVIDAR DE MIM, KÁFSI??!!! Pegasu aprenderá por bem ou por mal se colocar em seu lugar!!! EU SOU ZEUS!! O deus dos deuses!!! Nenhuma de minhas ideias jamais me frustrariam!!! Essa não será a primeira!!! – Gritava com raiva.

– Não estou duvidando senhor... Apenas sendo cautelosa – Káfsi respondeu, encolhida junto às outras.

– Saiam daqui!! Estão me tirando a atenção dos fatos que estão ocorrendo lá embaixo!!

Nenhuma delas precisou ouvir duas vezes para se retirar prontamente para bem longe da sala de Zeus.

– Nunca vi alguém ficar tão nervoso com algo dessa natureza – Kýma falou.

– Sem falar que a atenção que ele dá a isso é absurda – Tháyma disse.

– Já vi algo parecido na Terra... – Arashi tentava se lembrar – Os humanos se sentam ao redor de uma coisa que parece um cubo luminoso onde podem ver tais coisas... Acho que o chamam de TV e se não me engano assistem uma coisa chamada novela onde vez ou outra tem gente tão irritada quanto nosso senhor Zeus.

Elas se olharam e riram, discretamente para não atrair os olhares de quem pudesse aparecer.

******

Seiya voltou ao quarto, encontrando Saori sentada na cama, observando satisfeita a bebê dormir.

– Já é tarde. Nós devíamos dormir também.

– Os outros disseram que não encontraram nada de anormal por aqui. Mas ainda estou apreensiva. Não sabemos o que aconteceu ontem.

– Eu não sei... Está tudo bem até agora. Nós dois estávamos exaustos, podemos ter tido sonhos estranhos apenas.

– Eu espero que sim.

– Saori, por favor, durma um pouco. Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos trazer Aimi para mais perto. Isso também vai me deixar mais tranquilo.

Saori tirou a menina do berço com todo o cuidado do mundo para não despertá-la e Seiya empurrou o berço devagar até ele estar colado na cama, de forma que poderiam facilmente passar as mãos pelas grades para terem acesso à Aimi durante a noite. A deusa sentou na cama com a menina nos braços e a balançou e ninou suavemente por alguns minutos, finalmente sorrindo outra vez.

– Ela é tão linda que simplesmente é difícil soltá-la.

– Igual a você até nisso – Seiya comentou com um sorriso bobo para as duas, quando sentou-se ao lado de Saori e a envolveu com um braço.

A deusa riu baixinho e virou-se para dar um beijo no rosto no cavaleiro. Ele levou a mão livre à cabecinha da pequena e a acarinhou de leve, beijando-a em seguida.

– Papai e mamãe precisam dormir também, princesa, pra conseguirmos acordar daqui a pouco quando você ficar com fome de novo.

Saori riu mais uma vez e também afagou os cabelos da filha, beijando sua testa e se erguendo para coloca-la de volta no berço, a arrumando entre os cobertores e acomodando o pônei de pelúcia ao seu lado.

– Nós te amamos muito. Obrigada por estar aqui, Aimi – ela disse.

Deitou-se de frente para o berço, sentindo Seiya puxar o cobertor sobre eles e abraça-la pelas costas.

– Boa noite – ele sussurrou ao beijá-la no rosto.

– Boa noite, Seiya – falou sorridente, encolhendo-se e se acomodando melhor a ele.

Pousou uma das mãos sobre a de Seiya em sua cintura e a outra estendeu por entre as grades do berço, segurando a mãozinha de Aimi por baixo do cobertor. Todos os pequenos dedos se fecharam em um único de sua mão, fazendo-a sorrir ao notar o quanto ela era pequena perto deles dois e sentindo crescer seu instinto e vontade para amá-la e protege-la. Acabou fechando os olhos e adormecendo com os afagos de Seiya em seu cabelo.


	5. O lago

– Ainda bem que isso não é muito fundo. Eu ia ficar preocupado quando ela começasse a crescer – Seiya dizia ao emergir do lago em frente à casa.

– Para nós até que não, mas no tamanho dela... Ainda será perigoso por um bom tempo – Saori lhe disse, também aproveitando o lazer no lago.

Seika estava sentada perto de Aimi, segura em uma cadeirinha de bebê a alguns metros da margem. A ruiva fazia gracinhas para a menina, que morria de rir. Um guarda-sol fincado no chão protegia as duas.

– Ela nada tão bem desde que nasceu... Nada melhor do que nós dois juntos.

– Sim, Seiya, mas quando crescem esse instinto pode se perder um pouco enquanto aprendem a nadar conscientemente. Não devemos baixar a guarda nenhum segundo, por isso não arrisco mais deixa-la se soltar de nós aqui.

– SEIYA! SAORI!! – Seika chamou num tom que pareia misturar alegria e ansiedade – Observem! – Pedia olhando deles para a bebê, que estava com nove meses agora.

Os dois assustaram-se a princípio, mas olharam atentos na direção das duas. Saori arregalou os olhos e saiu da água, seguida por Seiya, correndo até a filha ao perceber o que ela insistia em tentar fazer há meses, mas apenas há algumas semanas estava mais próxima do sucesso.

– Maaa... Maann... – ela tentava pronunciar de novo.

– Vamos! – Saori pediu baixinho – Diga, querida.

– Mam...

– Você consegue! Vamos, Aimi! – Seiya lhe pediu.

Seika apenas saltitava de orgulho e alegria ao lado dos três.

– Mam... mãe.

Saori emitiu uma exclamação de alegria e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

– ISSO!! Nossa garotinha sabe falar! – Seiya quase gritou de tão feliz.

– Mamãe – ela repetiu, dessa vez melhor.

Saori a soltou do sinto da cadeirinha e a tomou num abraço, sentindo lágrimas se misturarem com as gotas de água em seu rosto.

– Mamãe te ama muito, meu amor! – Disse beijando o rostinho da menina, que morria de rir contagiada pela alegria dos outros.

– Isso! Isso!! Seika, vamos comemorar isso!!!

A irmã morria de rir, por felicidade e pela loucura do irmão mais novo. Sabia que ele reagiria daquele jeito, ele fora assim desde sempre.

– E você está assim porque ela nem disse papai. Quando ela disser é melhor se cuidar pra não ter um ataque.

– Mas ela vai dizer! Tenho certeza que logo ela vai dizer! – Ele falou quando abraçou Saori e Aimi, beijando o rosto de cada uma delas.

Quando as soltou, Seiya loucamente agarrou a mão da irmã e correu para o lago, fazendo ambos literalmente caírem na água, e morrerem de rir quando voltaram à superfície e iniciaram uma guerra de jogar água. Saori caminhou até a margem, adentrando um pouco o lago e sentando com Aimi, que começou a dar gritinhos de alegria e bater as mãozinhas na água, deixando sua mãe ainda mais feliz.

*****

Os deuses gêmeos observam mudos de susto a reação do casal e de Seika apenas por o bebê dizer uma única palavra, ainda mais uma palavra tão comum.

– Ignis... Isso está acontecendo mesmo...?

– Eu só acredito porque estou vendo... – ela dizia também de olhos arregalados.

– Será que andaram bebendo?

– Não mesmo, enquanto você treinava e ia ver nosso pai eu estive de olho neles desde ontem. São mesmo loucos!

Os dois irmãos passaram vários minutos buscando alguma lógica para a cena que observavam, até que Astrapih se encheu.

– Já basta!! Definitivamente não entendo certas coisas que nosso pai nos obriga a fazer! Ficar aqui apenas observando essas tolices humanas!!! Por que não nos ordena logo ataca-los?! Às começo a pensar que essa obsessão dele já ultrapassa os limites da sensatez!

– Acalme-se!! Já esqueceu que se ficar muito irritado e alterar seu cosmo vai entregar nossa localização?! E tenha cuidado com o que fala, pois nosso pais pode estar vigiando a nós também. E se te ouvir desdenhando das ordens dele, pode te castigar sem pena alguma.

O mais velho fez um gesto como se não temesse a ira do pai, até se assustar horrores com um trovão que veio de repente, como se o próprio Zeus o tivesse enviado. Ignis tentou segurar o riso com as mão sobre os lábios, mas não se conteve e morreu de rir da cara do irmão. Do outro lado do lago, Seiya olhou para o céu, se atentando as nuvens cinzentas que começavam a surgir de repente.

– É melhor entrarmos. Se chover mesmo, não vai ser bom para Aimi.

– Tem razão – Saori concordou, saindo da água.

Seika pegou uma toalha infantil, com cabeça e orelhas de gatinho e colocou sobre a sobrinha, ajudando Saori a enrola-la bem. Depois o casal de irmãos recolheu as coisas espalhas e os quatros seguiram para dentro de casa.

– Ela nem se assustou tanto com o trovão – Seika comentou curiosa.

– Desde bem pequena, nós fizemos tudo para que ela veja barulhos altos como algo natural – Saori lhe disse – Ficou morrendo de medo na primeira tempestade, mas aos poucos tivemos sucesso.

Vendo todos dentro de casa e já fora do alcance de sua visão, Ignis caminhou até a margem do lago, despertando a curiosidade do gêmeo.

– Onde está indo, sua tola? Se nos virem?!

– Não vão, acabam de subir ao andar de cima e está tudo fechado com cortinas. Quero ver de perto e entender a razão de tanta felicidade, só por estarem em contato com essa água.

Astrapih a seguiu, observando a imensidão do lago, e nem percebendo quando a irmã removeu os fragmentos da armadura que protegiam parte de suas pernas e adentrou alguns metros, ficando com água até perto dos joelhos. O lago realmente não era profundo como esperavam. Ainda distraído, o mais velho deus às costas à Ignis, contestando mentalmente as ordens de Zeus. A loura por sua vez começou a dar chutes na água, e um discreto sorriso se formou em seu rosto sem que sequer percebesse. Começou a espirrar água com tanta força que atingiu Astrapih, trazendo de volta de seus devaneios, e fazendo ver que ela já estava no mesmo lugar onde os mortais estavam se divertindo.

– O que significa isso?!

Entrou no lago, confuso, e usou as mãos para atirar água na irmã, criando uma cena que mais parecia ter duas crianças brincando no lago. Minutos depois, voltaram e sentaram-se nas margens, e Ignis recompôs sua armadura.

– Será que isso é o que as famílias fazem? – Ela perguntou.

– Não sei... Como bem se lembra, não tivemos contato com laços familiares. Os deuses se tratam como membros de uma família, onde temos pai, irmãos, tios... Mas na verdade parece mais uma hierarquia... O que tanto olha na minha cara?!

– Não é nada... É que quando estávamos no lago, irmão... Você estava sorrindo. E você fica diferente quando sorri.

– Diferente como?

– Fica mais bonito. Agora sim entendi o porque de algumas ninfas estarem comentando sobre sua beleza um tempo atrás.

– Cale-se! – O mais velho falou, fazendo uma cara emburrada, com o rosto levemente ruborizado, ouvindo a irmã rir.

– Pra alguém que despreza os mortais, acaba de fazer uma cara muito parecida com a de Pegasu quando ele olha pra Atena.

A mais nova levantou-se, dando boas gargalhadas, quando o irmão a perseguiu tentando acertá-la.

******

Às oito e meia da noite, Seika já voltara para casa, e toda a família já estava vestida para dormir. Seiya estava esparramado no sofá cama da pequena sala de TV ao lado do quarto, assistindo um seriado qualquer. Saori caminhava devagar pelo local enquanto dava mamadeira à Aimi, que relaxou com o movimento suave. Quando a bebê sorveu todo o leite, Saori deixou a mamadeira de lado e sentou-se com ela na cama, segurando-a em pé um tempo para que não engasgasse. Depois a deitou entre ela e Seiya, que desviou o olhar da TV e virou-se para brincar com a filha. Ela e Saori morriam de rir com as caretas que Seiya fazia. Ele imitou o som de um besouro enquanto fazia cócegas na barriga de Aimi com o nariz, e a garota ria tanto que chegava a ficar sem voz.

– Paa... – ela quase gritou tamanha sua felicidade, fazendo os dois adultos pararem para olhá-la.

– Diga de novo – Saori pediu.

Ela ficou em silêncio olhando para a mãe, como que buscando entender seu pedido.

– Você quer chamar o papai? Papai... – ela disse.

– Papai – ela falou um tanto pausadamente, mas com muito mais facilidade que horas atrás.

Como esperado, Seiya surtou, emitindo exclamações de alegria e tomando a bebê nos braços para abraça-la. Levantou-se com ela e a ergueu acima de sua cabeça, fazendo a menina e Saori rirem de novo. Quando a abaixou, beijou seu rostinho.

– Mamãe e papai num dia só!! Papai está orgulhoso de você, pequena! Qual vai ser a próxima palavra? Será que vai ser titia? – Perguntou com um sorriso gigantesco.

– Seika nunca esteve mais certa – Saori falou ainda rindo quando Seiya lhe entregou Aimi e correu para o telefone, discando rapidamente para a casa de Seika, e aguardando alguns segundos. Saori podia ouvir a voz da ruiva com o som alto do telefone.

– SEIKA!!! Ela disse! Ela disse!! Ela disse!!!

‘- Eu sabia! Calma, Seiya – ela pedia, também morrendo de rir com a reação do irmão mais novo – É realmente uma pena eu não estar aí pra ver.’

Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos e quando Seiya voltou-se para as duas, percebeu Aimi adormecendo aos poucos nos braços de Saori e decidiu guardar o restante de sua emoção para o dia seguinte. Quando a menina finalmente dormiu, Saori a colocou delicadamente no berço que havia na sala, um pouco menor que o do quarto, mas não menos espaçoso. Cobriu a bebê e arrumou os tecidos que ficavam armados sobre o berço. Caminhou até a porta e a fechou, apagando a luz, deitando ao lado de Seiya em seguida e o abraçando. O cavaleiro beijou sua testa e a abraçou de volta. Ficaram algum tempo concentrados na TV, até desliga-la e apenas ficarem ali abraçados.

– Estou exausta. Vamos dormir aqui hoje... – ela pediu num tom manhoso.

– O que você quiser minha deusa.

Seyia beijou-a longamente nos lábios e puxou o lençol sobre eles, a abraçando e acarinhando seus cabelos para que dormisse.

Do lado de fora, a certa distância, camuflados pela escuridão da noite, dois pares de olhos azuis observavam a janela. Não podiam ver praticamente nada devido à pouca luminosidade e à cortina quase toda fechada, mas continuavam sua vigília, buscando entender a nova reação de loucura do Cavaleiro de Pegasu por a bebê dizer mais uma palavra, para ambos sem razão para tal estardalhaço.


	6. Fim da hesitação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço mil desculpas por demorar tão ridiculamente pra finalizar essa história. A inspiração tirou férias e acabei me envolvendo com outras fics e só agora consegui acabar essa. Espero que gostem.

\- DÚVIDAS?! COMO ASSIM?! – Zeus gritava furioso com os dois irmãos – EU VOU OBSERVAR COMO ANDAM SUAS ATIVIDADES E PEGO VOCÊS FILOSOFANDO MENTALMENTE SENTADOS NA GRAMA VERDEJANTE DOS HUMANOS!! E BRINCANDO NO LAGO!!!!! COMO DUAS CRIANÇAS!!!

\- Nem sequer nos deu tempo pra sermos crianças... – Astraphi falou apreensivo.

\- Não precisam de tal coisa!!!

As ninfas apenas escutavam de um canto do grande aposento dourado sem emitir uma única palavra. O deus dos deuses parecia realmente obcecado com tal questão.

\- Meu pai – o gêmeo mais velho começou – Devemos concordar que nunca nos deu muitas explicações sobre nosso real objetivo. Nunca tivemos uma referência do certo e do errado.

\- O QUE???!!!! – O deus gritou mais furioso do que nunca, fazendo as ninfas taparem os ouvidos e o rosto dos gêmeos se contorcer em dor quando seus tímpanos quase explodiram – EU OS CRIEI!!! SEUS INGRATOS!!! EU SEMPRE LHES ENSINEI O CERTO!!!

Passaram-se vários e desagradáveis minutos de silêncio enquanto Zeus tentava respirar fundo e se acalmar.

\- Escutem... – falou mais brando – Nós somos deuses. Eles são humanos. O motivo de não entenderem suas ações é porque desperdiçam suas vidas com coisas inúteis como sentimentos que só lhes causam arrependimentos, mágoas e desespero no futuro. Nós deuses não precisamos de tal coisa, é isso que enfraquece os humanos. Sua irmã Atena ficou responsável por cuidar da Terra, mas até ela, de tanto conviver com esses seres inferiores, quase se tornou um deles e sucumbiu ao que chamam de “amor”, negligenciou suas obrigações e quebrou seu voto de castidade eterna para se entregar aos caprichos de um mortal. Ela não deve mais governar a Terra, não de lá. Ainda há tempo para salvarmos o que restou de Atena. Aquele pobre bebê não tem culpa da demência de sua mãe. Vamos trazer as duas e reeducar Atena. Vamos educar a criança para que cresça como uma semideusa descente e não cometa os mesmos erros patéticos que Atena insiste em repetir todos os dias. Ela derrotou vários deuses junto com aqueles cavaleiros atrevidos, até mesmo seus irmãos Artemis e teriam derrotado Apolo por mais um pouco pelo que ele contou. Ela afrontou quase toda a nossa família até aqui, mas será diferente com vocês. Vocês têm o meu poder, e eu estou acima de todos, inclusive de Atena. Não há porque perder tempo precioso se questionando sobre o que eu mandei que façam, sobre as coisas estranhas que ela faz com aqueles humanos malucos.

\- Meu pai... Há lendas entre nós. O guerreiro chamado Seiya já derrotou incontáveis deuses e guardiões puros, muitas vezes sozinho, já voltou da morte tantas vezes que Hades pode dizer que ele é um rosto conhecido. Contam que não importa o que se faça ou o que aconteça, ele é capaz de literalmente mover mundos e superar o poder dos deuses por Atena. Mesmo quando a julgou morta e chorou sobre as marcas de seu sangue no chão ele continuou lutando até conseguir derrotar Hades, ainda que tenha ficado em estado vegetativo por três anos. Ele até mesmo derrubou o muro das lamentações, e com a ajuda dos outros cavaleiros derrotaram Hypnos e Thanatos, conseguindo se levantar só por terem ouvido a voz de Atena em suas mentes. Apolo acabou com ele e ele voltou somente por sentir que Atena não estava mais perto dele. Os outros cavaleiros de bronze também não deixam a desejar em relação a ele. A criança que gerou com Atena já manifestava níveis assustadores de cosmo antes de nascer. O que poderá fazer quando invadirmos o local? – A mais nova questionou com medo, mais do pai que de qualquer coisa que pudesse ocorrer.

Os gêmeos e as ninfas arregalaram os olhos e observaram assustados quando Zeus contorceu o rosto de raiva, quase ficando vermelho, e se levantou furioso encarando a filha. Ao menos para os humanos, aquela cena seria cômica se não fosse tão tenebrosa.

\- ESTÁ COM MEDO DE UM HUMANO?!!! UM??!! UM ÚNICO E MÍSERO HUMANO??!! POR ACASO ACHA QUE PEGASU FEZ TUDO AQUILO SOZINHO??!! NÃO SEJA INGÊNUA, IGNIS!! FOI TUDO COM O PODER QUE A TOLA DA SUA IRMÃ EMPRESTOU A ELE!!! – Zeus gritou em fúria, tomando uma longa respiração e continuando – Quanto à criança... Todo esse poder vem de Atena. E é por isso mesmo que não podemos permitir que essa criança fique perambulando por aí livremente no mundo dos humanos!! Ela precisa e vai estar aqui conosco!

\- Ainda assim Pegasu não me parece um humano comum – Astraphi falou – Um humano comum não seria capaz de receber qualquer ajuda de Atena. Nem sequer suportaria o poder dela fluindo por seu corpo por mais de alguns minutos.

Zeus permaneceu em silêncio por segundos agonizantes.

\- Pode até ser que aquele humano seja mais resistente, seja lá por qual motivo for – o deus dos deuses falou baixo, porém com severidade e frieza – Mas isso não importa!! Eu criei vocês dois e dei tudo que precisavam para crescerem rapidamente e ser tornarem os mais fortes que eu poderia enviar para essa tarefa!! Seus ingratos!!! Lhes dei vida, lhes dei treinamento... Lhes dei a liberdade de caminharem livremente sem ficarem confinados nesses aposentos dourados!!! Até mesmo lhes fiz armaduras de minha própria kamui!!! Privilégio que jamais concedi a ninguém!! Ninguém!!!

\- Nos perdoe, nosso pai – Astraphi quase sussurrou ao baixar a cabeça e se ajoelhar.

\- Pedimos perdão – Ignis também falou baixo fazendo o possível para não deixar seu nervosismo e medo serem denunciados por sua voz.

\- Tem certeza do que está fazendo...? – Tháyma perguntou apreensiva fazendo grande esforço para que saísse alguma voz de sua garganta.

\- É claro que tenho! Deuses não precisam de sentimentos!!! Tampouco temos arrependimentos!! Atena voltará para casa e logo irá entender que esse amor que diz sentir por um mísero humano, ainda que seja um cavaleiro, não passa de ilusão ou tédio por ficar tempo demais na Terra, ou seja lá o que quiserem chamar... Agora vão!! E voltem aqui com Atena e o bebê!!! Não hesitem em eliminar qualquer cavaleiro metido a cão de guarda de Atena que se ponha no caminho!!!

Os dois curvaram-se em assentimento e se levantaram seguindo da direção dos portões dourados, logo deixando o local. E lá fora Zeus e as ninfas podiam sentir o portal para o mundo humano sendo aberto por um breve instante e desaparecendo junto com as presenças dos deuses gêmeos.

\- Preparem tudo para a chegada de Atena e da criança – foi tudo que Zeus disse antes de sentar-se em seu trono de ouro e ficar imóvel fitando os portões.

As ninfas nada disseram, apenas acenaram positivamente. Arashi e Kýma seguiram para uma passagem atrás do trono de Zeus. Tháyma, Káfsi e Aeris deixaram o lugar.

\- Mamãe!

Celeste correu para Tháyma, pulando em seu colo.

\- O que aconteceu? – A criança questionou diante da expressão assustada de sua mãe.

\- O senhor Zeus nos pediu pra fazer um trabalho muito complicado – a ninfa respondia enquanto caminhava para outro lugar junto com Aeris e Káfsi.

\- Posso ajudar?

\- Talvez querida... Mas receio que não muito.

\- E o que é?

\- Logo vai saber.

— É algo ruim?

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia.

******

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam espalhados do lado de fora da casa, exceto Pegasu. Não podiam senti-lo por perto. Atena e a criança estavam dentro da casa, tinham certeza. Invadiram diretamente o cômodo onde as duas estavam e as levariam de uma vez, se possível evitando dar qualquer tempo para que os cavaleiros reagissem.

\- Fique com a menina, não sou chegado a crianças.

\- Como se eu fosse... Mas faça como quiser.

Os dois se aproximavam cada vez mais da casa através da copa das árvores. Voariam dali de cima a toda velocidade diretamente ao encontro de Atena.

\- Por algum motivo ainda não em sinto segura no que estamos prestes a fazer...

\- Você ouviu nosso pai... Se não fizermos isso é capaz de nos matar. Já estamos aqui. Voltar não é possível, Ignis. Afinal nós nascemos só pra isso.

\- Tem razão – ela respondeu após alguns segundos em silêncio.

\- O cosmo e Atena está se elevando a níveis incríveis, já deve ter nos percebido.

\- Acabou de alertar os cavaleiros também. Pegasu deve aparecer em breve, seja lá onde estiver...

Os dois pararam de se mover entre as árvores quando estavam o mais próximo que podiam sem ser vistos e fitaram a casa e os cavaleiros já com suas armaduras.

\- Não há mais volta, Ignis. Este é o momento.

\- Sim... Este é o momento – ela respondeu quando ambos dispararam na direção da casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que essa fic continua na fic O amor de Atena. =D Espero que tenha gostado e que leiam as duas histórias. Obrigada a todos. E mais uma vez peço desculpas pela grande demora.


End file.
